thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy
Jimmy is the senary antagonist and the anti-hero of the original The Karate Kid. He was a student at the Cobra Kai Dojo and a member of Johnny Lawrence's gang. Biography 1984 Jimmy is the most quiet member (having only a couple of lines in the film) and the only brown belt in Johnny's quintet group. At the All Valley tournament, he is the second Cobra Kai to lose to Daniel LaRusso, losing in the third round. Prior to the start of the semifinals, Jimmy is shocked when the teacher John Kreese instructs Jimmy's fellow Cobra Kai member Bobby Brown to put Daniel out of commission. He is present when Kreese berates and chokes Johnny following his loss to Daniel in the tournament. While he does not attempt to stop Kreese, he shows disgust at Kreese. It is implied that Jimmy, along with the other Cobra Kai students, left the Cobra Kai Dojo following the incident. Pre-Cobra Kai It was unknown what career path Jimmy took between the years of 1984 and 2018, but judging by his attire of chinos and a button down shirt it is assumed he holds some type of office job or is self-employed in some professional capacity, such as an accountant. Prior to the events of Cobra Kai he married a woman named Jenny and sired two sons with her. 2018 An older Jimmy along with Johnny and Bobby meet up with their dying friend and fellow former Cobra Kai student Tommy at the hospital. He presents Tommy with a bouquet of flowers, saying his wife Jennifer bought them. Jimmy voices his concern with the arrangements, and they all decide to spend some time together camping before Tommy's passing. Like Tommy and Bobby, Jimmy is shocked when Johnny says that he not only reopened Cobra Kai but also welcomed Kreese back into his life. When Tommy officially dies Jimmy is saddened, and possibly even in denial as he along with Bobby tell Tommy to wake up. He is next seen flagging down an ambulance, then standing with Bobby and Johnny in shock as EMTs haul away Tommy's corpse. Personality Karate Kid Jimmy bullies Daniel along with his gang, but is not outwardly as vicious as his gang probably with the exception of Bobby. He, however, is shocked when Kreese tells Bobby to attack Daniel illegally during the tournament, showing he has a sense of knowing when things are going too far. Karate Kid 2 He disproves of Kreese's disgusting and harsh treatment towards Johnny following the latter's loss in the tournament. Cobra Kai Season 2 He is concerned over Tommy's condition. When Johnny reveals he reopened Cobra Kai and Kreese has returned Jimmy voices his concern. He is saddened by Tommy's eventual death. It also is apparent that he has a stable family with his own wife and sons, in contrast to Johnny's shaky relationship with Shannon Keene and struggles to keep Robby Keene on the straight-and-level. Trivia * Jimmy is the only Cobra Kai whose name is never revealed on camera, but only in the credits. * Tony O'Dell was best known for the 1980s sitcom ''Head of the Class, ''where he played Alan Pinkard. Ironically, when ''Head of the Class ''had a karate-themed episode, O'Dell's character showed little understanding of the sport. * The grown version of the Cobras seem to mirror their attitudes as teenagers. As Jimmy was the most quiet and least vicious towards Daniel, he appeared to have been the most successful at adjusting to adult life. This was in contrast to the vicious attitude of Dutch, who ended up behind bars. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 8.29.57 pm.png Jimmy Karate Kid.png|Jimmy in 1984. Category:Karate Kid Characters Category:Karate Kid Part II Characters Category:Cobra Kai Members Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists